ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sdamon/Archive
Descent Quote I updated both the talk page and the content page of the episode. Just thought you would like to know. Willie 15:50, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :H.U.A. --''Six of Six'' ''Talk'' Ω 12:51, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Picard's Mustang status Obviously there is nothing more than a briefly seen blurry photograph that states Picard might have been enlisted. And even then, you have to go by the movie costume designer's notes to know that black turtleneck equals enlistment. I included that in the other category (not known or likely) as it's mostly a costume gaffe. I don't know if Mustang was ever mentioned in Trek (I highly doubt it), but it was just something that interested me awhile ago after editing Darien Wallace's page. It's mostly in jest, and not necessarily to be taken as fact. I was this close to editing your user page, but I restrained myself. You're on the list with User:DelBeccio-bot (a robot, not his fault), (vandal), (vandal), and User:Memory (trying to be helpful) as those other than me who edited my User page for one reason or another.--Tim Thomason 19:25, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm really sorry about that. I was so enthralled by the content on your user page that i forgot it was just that, a user page, and not a page in the main namespace. --''Six of Six'' ''Talk'' Ω 03:23, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Federation/Dreadnought class/Entente type images Try following the links to those images again. I have changed them to a new host. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:23, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *thanks. they work now. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 11:26, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Backlash Any backlash for changing the copyright boilerplate should be here. i will be grading on spelling. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 14:17, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Showing previews No problem i am still getting the hang of this software. --Harcott 14:43, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *H.U.A. and No Problem. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 15:06, 30 November 2006 (UTC) HTML vs WikiTags When putting something into boldface, it's best to use ' rather than , if only because the wikitags get parsed happily, and look much nicer in the source than the html tags. :) -- Sulfur 02:28, 1 December 2006 (UTC) : how do you encode ' in javascript? < and > encode, but since ' is a variable separator, it doesn't work. to see the reliance of what I'm talking about take a look at User:Sdamon/monobook.js --[[User:Sdamon|''6/6]] ''Neural Transceiver'' 06:56, 1 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. never mind...fixed it --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 07:02, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Politeness Please work on your being polite on your talk page comments. Making snide comments helps nothing, and only makes any position you are arguing for harder for everyone else on the same side. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:04, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :what in particular is this in reference to? (a link please) I will work on it. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 02:18, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Category you suggested Category talk:Prisons - seems to have support, feel free to create this category. :) -- Cid Highwind 13:26, 30 January 2007 (UTC) * HUA --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 09:22, 17 June 2007 (UTC)